30 days
by DaddysLiitleGirl
Summary: "As the Goddess of Time, sister of the Goddess of Life, and Death; therefore, I will give her 30 days to live..." 'Use your time wisely dear fox. Make the last of it while it ticks.' Slight-AU, OOC, and character death.
1. Day One (part I)

How could something very simple yet amazing could make a life turned up side down?

Tomoe stood in front of a beautiful woman, wearing elegant robes, gold eye shadow on her lids, a mark etched in the middle of her smooth, porcelain forehead. Earings hanging, twinkling on her both ears, her hair shining like a diamond.

He bowed slightly at the Goddess of Time. "You have summoned me, my Lady."

The Goddess of Time motioned him to raise his head. "I have heard that you were saved by your master, the human God, Nanami."

He curtisied. "Yes, that is true."

"And I also heard that she talked to one of my sister's underlings, Isohime.."

Tomoe was slightly taken back at her comment. He didn't know that Nanami talked to that vile woman, he had hoped that Nanami didn't do something 'stupid' for him. He was her famillar for God's sake.

A one hell of a famillar, that is.

Tomoe's left ear twitched in irritation, Nanami!What did you do?! He thought.

The Goddess tsked. "Oh, would you just hold you ear for a moment. And don't worry, she didn't voilate any rules."

Tomoe mentally sighed in relief. He had heard from his previous Master Mikage that the Goddess herself was a calm, calculating, and sweet. But there are times that she turned 'ringing' like a alarm clock.

"But," she added, her voice turned cold, sending chills to the fox. "she had made a trade with Isohime."

Tomoe suddenly grew nervous and anxious.

'Oh no, this is not good.'

"And that is?"

"Nanami trade her time to Isohime, and the exchange would be that slimey Dragon King's eye that you had stollen 500 years ago."

The famillar's body grew tensed when he heard that Nanami trade her time for his safety. He had failed being a famillar, and also he had failed being her lover.

The Goddess sighed and narrowed her eyes. This was the best, she must tell him before it's too late.

"Is there any way for me to stop it?" Tomoe asked, his nails digging in his palm.

"There is no way." The goddess said, her eyes closed.

Tomoe's heart stopped at that moment.

"However, I can help her..."

Tomoe's eyes lit up.

"But... It won't last long.."

The white haired fox gulped the lumped in his throat. He will do anything for his mistress to live. He didn't want her to leave him, not now.

He wanted for them to live a life the way they were. It was imperfect in a perfect way. (AN: Lol! Whaaat?)

The Goddess looked at his violet yokai eyes.

"As the Goddess of Time, sister of the Goddess of Life, and Death; therefore, I will give her 30 days to live..."

'Use your time wisely dear fox. Make the last of it while it ticks.'


	2. Day Two (part 2)

**_"...I will give her 30 days to live..."_**

Tomoe growled in frustration as he peeled off the brown feathers of the dead duck. He was going to make breakfast for Nanami, and it seems that the human God has not yet risen.

'That girl... It's noon and she hasn't woken up yet?!'

Tomoe sighed and he puts down the dead duck in the sink. Grabbing a towel for his hands, he puts down the towel and he brushed away his hair away from his face.  
'Maybe I should go wake Nanami up. I heard there's a new cafe shop three blocks away.'

"Tomoe-san~!"

'Or not.'

Tomoe stops at his tracks, sending glares towards the snake.

"What do you want, Mizuki?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you accept the Goddess of Time's invitation."

"Yes, I did accept it."

Mizuki beamed at him. "So what did she say? I heard that she's scary and ugly..."

"She's not ugly and scary, you imbecile. And it's none of your business."

Pouts. "SO MEEAN~! NANAMI-CHA- UMPF!"

"Quite! She's sleeping!"

"Come on, Tomoe-san~! Just tell meeh~!"

"Uhh.. What are you guys doing?"

Tome and Mizuki had stopped their bickering, turning their heads where the voice was and they saw Nanami wearing her pj's, her hair ruffled.

"N-nothing! Nanami-chan. We were just... talking! Yeah! That's right! We were just talking... some... things! Yeah.. Hehe." Mizuki nervously said, then glancing at Tomoe. "Right, Tomoe-san?"

Tomoe huffed. "Yeah.."

Nanami quirked an eyebrow. "Okay.." she turned at Tomoe. "Hey, what's for breakfast?"

"It's brunch since it's now noon."

"Ehhh?!"

* * *

Meanwhile..

"Sister, are you sure about this? I mean, giving her 30 days to live, isn't that a bit too much?"

"I agree with her. Once your fate is sealed, there's no turning back."

Sighs, rolls her eyes. "Just let them be, my dear sisters. Have you forgotten that the both of you wanted to see a 'love-story-that-is-oh-so-beautiful', as our little sister here would say? I'm just merely keeping my promise."

"B-but! Sister! I was 4 years old when I told you that!"

"A promise is a promise, dear sister."

"You're being unreasonable."

Laughs. "What are you saying? If I couldn't make a simple promise, what kind of a Goddess and a Sister would I be?"

Groans. "Ugh.. Honestly, sister. You're picking up your lover's speaking habits."


	3. AN

Greetings my lovely readers. So I think it's been awhile? (Haha, no.) I'm sorry for not being able to update this story, but I can assure you that I will be back. It's just that I have a lot of things that I need to finish. And I need to revise everything from scratch.

Yours,

Duchess K.


End file.
